


Stormy Weather

by Aceofstars16



Category: Gifted (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: This is just a little drabble I wrote after watching Gifted. I love the movie so much and Mary and Frank are precious. The premise is young Mary being scared of a storm and seeking comfort from her uncle.





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164277929718/39-marvel-63-voltron-35-gifted-or)

A storm raged outside, battering the walls of the small house to the point of shaking. To Frank it was a good sign, bad weather meant the possibility of boats needing repairing. But Mary didn’t quite feel the same about it. 

During a normal storm, Mary loved the rain. She would sit at the window and watch it fall, or curl up on her bed and read the latest book Frank had gotten her. But this wasn’t a normal storm. It was harsher than anything they had experienced. So Frank wasn’t surprised when he felt something jump onto his bed. 

Looking up, he saw Mary sitting at the edge of the bed, clinging tightly to the kitten she had found a few months ago. A one-eye, fluffy thing she had dubbed Fred.

“Storm’s pretty bad out there,” he said. 

Mary nodded quietly, looking quickly at the window as a strong gale slammed into the wall. 

“It’ll hold, these houses are built for storms.”

“Even ones like this?” She asked, looking outside again and gripping Fred a little tighter.

“Yes, even a storm like this.” In all truth, Frank didn’t know how well these houses were built, but there had been pretty strong storms in the past and they had all been okay before, so it should hold. 

Mary didn’t response. Only the sound of the storm outside filled the small distance between them.

“Can I stay with you till the storm stops?”

“Sure.”

“Can Fred stay too?”

“Yes, Fred can stay too,” Frank said, readjusting a bit as Mary crawled across the bed, half carrying, half dragging Fred as she went. 

When all three of them were settled - Mary curled up next to Frank with Fred escaping her grip to sleep on her pillow - Frank pulled up his blanket, tucking it around Mary. 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling lightly.

“You know, your bed is just as safe as this one.”

“I know…but you make me feel safer.”

Frank couldn’t suppress a small smile. He really didn’t deserve Mary. She relied on him so much and half the time he felt like he failed her. But he was trying and to Mary that seemed enough.


End file.
